Today
by EasternSunflower
Summary: "When yesterday's feelings justify today's actions and tomorrow's end." - Now a Three-shot. Today, Yesterday, and Tomorrow. Follows Matt with Mello, Matt's POV. Sticks with canon. Yes, poems. What else do you expect from me?
1. Today

I'm sorry about the chapters I promised last week, I just remembered them... and they're not done... In fact, I can't really remember what I had planned to write... And if anyone has suggestions for a topic to write about, I'll see what I can do.  
Anyway, A little MattXAbusiveMello, I also like this one very much. ^.^ Try something new... AND It RHYMES I was possesed by the gods of rhyme this week.  
Matt's POV.

Today I appeared,  
They all though I was weird.  
Today I met my room-mate,  
He was made of hate.  
Today I went to class,  
I stole a peice of his chocolate,  
'Cause I'm badass.  
Today I found something out,  
He will scream and shout.

Today when I woke,  
I couldn't help but choke,  
For when I saw my reflection,  
I made a connection.  
Today I am sore,  
I'm afraid I can't take much more.

Today I fell,  
... He told me I couldn't tell.  
Today I told,  
L said I was too old,  
To tell such lies made of mold.  
Today I got hit,  
Because when he found out what I did,  
He had a fit.  
Now I need more than just a first aid kit.

Today I decided I am tired,  
He said that even though I wasn't hired,  
That I could still be fired.  
That got my wired.

Today I tried to run,  
He caught me and said we'd have some fun.  
Again I tried to run,  
He said we weren't done.  
Today I learned,  
How it feels to be burned.  
Today I cried,  
I-I told him I tried!

Today.  
Today I found a way,  
To enjoy the day.  
Today I submitted,  
To the act we committed.  
Today he was happy,  
And joked that I was too sappy.

Today I responded,  
He said that now we were bonded.  
Today I denied,  
That I ever lied,  
He said he'd be my guide.

Today we disappeared,  
Them still thinking I'm weird.  
Today we left,  
The sun bright yellow,  
And I knew,  
He was my Mello. 


	2. Yesterday

Author's Note= Only one poem this week, but that's beause I made everyone a chapter of my new novel-length fic "Hack My Heart" I 'll be posting it soon (meaning in like 2 minutes, or tomorrow) Okay... On with the sequel!  
Sequel to "Today"  
Matt's POV

Yesterday he left me,  
He gave me a key.  
Yesterday I wept,  
Mourning the promise he never kept.  
Yesterday I was high,  
So I couldn't ask myself why.  
Yesterday I was grounded,  
As I got myself pounded.  
Yesterday I screamed "Why?"  
Then gave up with a sigh.

Yesterday I fell apart,  
I'm sure it's not smart.  
Yesterday it was all made real,  
By how empty I feel.  
Yesterday I broke,  
Again I never spoke.  
Yesterday I died,  
At least on the inside.

Yesterday I went crazy,  
Now everything is hazy.  
Yesterday I saw a flash of yellow,  
I couldn't stop from wondering if it was Mello.  
Yesterday I fell,  
I woke up in a cell.

Yesterday I called out,  
I knew the voice without a doubt.  
Yesterday my hopes were solidified from jello,  
That tiny, little flash rof yellow,  
Was the return of my chocoholic Mello. 


	3. Tomorrow

Author's Note= Finished! It's done. I found the time to write it inbetween chapters of Hack My Heart. Really, my inspiration to do sequels all came from the church part, but I couldn't fit it into "Yesterday" So I put it into this one. Surely everyone gets the timeline? Today is from when Matt arrives at Whammy's, Yesterday is when Mello left Whammy's leaving Matt. And now Tomorrow is when Mello forms the plan to kidnap Takada (The bitch...) and they both die... And yes, I LOVE rhyming swear words =P

Out Little Matty's POV

Tomorrow I'm going home,  
And this time I'm not alone.  
Tomorrow I restart my life,  
Free from trouble, sorrow and strife.

Tomorrow it's over,  
I wish it on a clover.  
Tomorrow I win,  
A place in the world of sin.

Tomorrow I'll sit in a church,  
On a pew made of birch.  
Tomorrow I'll pray,  
That he won't mean what he'll say.

Tomorrow I'll die,  
Before I'll even defy.  
Tomorrow Mello has a plan,  
He thinks I don't give a damn.  
Tomorrow is here,  
I tell myself that there's nothing to fear.

Tomorrow is when the past finds us,  
When past, present and future make up without a fuss.  
When yesterday's feelings justify today's actions and tomorrow's end.  
Tomorrow is when all things end,  
And Tomorrow is when they will mend.

I'm actually quite proud of this series... Comments? Questions? Suggestons? Reviews are loved, feedback in reviews are to die for. =)  
Until Next Time. 


End file.
